


home is whenever i'm with you

by ineedtocrash



Series: song inspired oneshots/drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedtocrash/pseuds/ineedtocrash
Summary: Recently, home had become many places at once for Blaine.





	home is whenever i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is the first fic i've posted (on ao3) !! hope you enjoy :)
> 
> inspired by 'home' by edward sharpe and the magnetic zeros

Recently, home had become many places at once for Blaine.

By definition, home was that place where you lived - likely where you went at the end of the day, but home was so much more. After all, a house wasn’t a home if there you couldn’t make an emotional - _heartfelt_ , if you must - connotation.

Home was on the stage, sweating under the bright lights as he raised his hands with his castmates.  
Home was in the glee club room, sitting on the stiff plastic chairs as Mr. Schue white rapped his way through another demonstration.  
Home was in the Bushwick apartment, shovelling popcorn into his mouth as he Rachel, Kurt and occasionally Santana watched the classics.  
Home was when he could curl up with Kurt in bed, and performing simple actions like pressing his forehead to the small of his back.

Home is not where he’d been in the last few months. But home is where he was returning.

Blaine had been stuck in LA recording for his debut album, his baby, for a few months and as fun as that experience had been, he always found himself exhausted at the end of the day.  
And retreating to yet another hotel empty room.

He was fidgety, anxious, on the plane home - the woman sitting next to him even worried enough to ask if he needed to pee. He simply smiled and told her _No, I’m just nervous to be in New York again, where I belong._

It was even worse getting through the terminal and out of the plane. He wished he could speed up the process, but in the middle of lugging his suitcase off the conveyor belt, he saw it.

Him.  
Holding a large cardboard sign saying _Welcome home, Blaine!_

It took everything in him to not just drop his bags and smother him.

They took tentative steps forward, until Kurt gave in and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s sagging shoulders.

“Hi,” he whispered.

“Hi.”

“I missed you.”


End file.
